I Die Inside
by Kiteekat
Summary: Just a half-hour challenge thing, but my friend said it was good, so, here it is! Raye is forced to chose between Serena's happiness and her own. And, as we all know, the senshi are willing to do anything for their princess...


Raye pulled the arrow back and let it fly, smiling to herself as it landed in the exact center of the target. Already, she was feeling much better. It helped to shoot arrows when she was frustrated. Especially when she was mad at a particular person. Raye strung another arrow and focused on the target, visualizing a face with light blue eyes, black hair, and a smug, arrogant grin.

"Darien, you bastard…" Raye's eyes narrowed and she felt her anger flaring up again as her arrow punched a hole in what she wished was Darien's eye. That man had some nerve! Coming up to her like that and inviting her back to his house! He'd had that look in his eye the whole time. He was dating Serena, for crying out loud!

"You egotistical asshole…"

"I see you're still mad at me." Raye whipped around and resisted the urge to point an arrow at Darien as he leaned against a tree.

"You don't seem to understand this, Darien. Just because I refuse to join you at your house doesn't mean that I want you to come to mine!" Darien chuckled.

"You always were easy to provoke. You make such a fuss over the most insignificant things…" Raye's cheeks burned.

"Insignificant?! You call cheating on your girlfriend insignificant?!" Darien shrugged.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Raye. I just wanted you to come spend some quality time at my place."

"I'm sure," Raye snapped, "and I'll bet that quality time would have been in your bedroom!" Darien smiled, and Raye briefly wondered how she could have been captivated by that smile. Now she saw it as an egotistical smirk, rather than a charming grin.

"A man has needs, Raye. Serena is cute, but she's too… immature." Raye clenched her fists.

"You mean that she's not easily fooled into giving herself to a selfish, manipulative asshole!" Darien shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Such language. What do they teach you at that fancy private school of yours?" Raye struggled with her temper for a few seconds, then turned and stalked towards her house.

"They teach us how to dismiss someone politely," she called over her shoulder.

"Unfortunately, that lesson didn't quite sink in!" Raye tried to slam the door closed, only to flinch as Darien roared in pain. She whirled around and gasped as she noticed that he'd followed her, pushing his hand through the door as she tried to shut it. Darien clutched his hand for a few moments, then glared at Raye and shoved the door all the way open.

"That hurt." Raye scowled at him.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't follow somebody when they go into their house with no intention of inviting you in!" Darien let go of his hand and started advancing on Raye.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you weren't stupid enough to try to reject me again!" Raye let her temper get the best of her and stood her ground, rather than retreat as her common sense warned her.

"I didn't try to reject you! I did! Now, get off my property this minute, or I'll have you thrown in jail for trespassing!" Darien grabbed Raye by the collar of her robes and picked her up off the floor, fury contorting his usually handsome face.

"I'm not going anywhere… Then again, neither are you…" Raye kicked at him viciously, but Darien just held her further away from his body.

"Let me go, Darien! I'm not your girlfriend anymore! You can't keep playing these sick games with me!" Darien smirked.

"Who's going to stop me?" Raye grimaced.

"I'll tell Serena! I'll warn her to break up with you!" Darien's smirk widened.

"But that would break her heart. And it would affect the future, too. Remember, Serena and I are destined to rule the Earth together. Our reign will bring peace and happiness. You don't want to ruin that, do you?" Raye looked away, her lips pressed together in a thin, angry line.

"That's what I thought," Darien said softly.

He set her down on the ground and rubbed his hands along her shoulders and up her neck as Raye remained immobile.

"So, where was your bedroom again?" Raye turned away and, fighting back tears, trudged down the hall, with Darien following close behind.


End file.
